Louder Than Thunder, Quiet like the Snow
by Sometimes I do stuff
Summary: It was the third night in a row… Yelling. Screaming. Fighting. Romano and Spain were fighting again. Songfic "Louder than Thunder" by 'The Devil Wears Parda'. Suicide Attempt, Abusive!Spain.For SouthItaly23 3 Haterz gonna Hate. Don't Own Hetalia :


Spamano

Genre: Angst

Louder than Thunder

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Quiet, like the snow._

_I know this isn't much but,I know I could I could be better._

It was the third night in a row…

**Yelling.**

_**Screaming.**_

_**Fighting.**_

Romano and Spain were fighting again.

Spain had come home to a mess. Toppled over bookcases, Smashed vases, tomato splatters on the peach colored walls, and a buzzed Romano mumbling to himself about what a bouno party he had. "Again?" Spain asked, as he stared emotionlessly at Romano's spread out form on the red couch. "Again? What do mean 'again', bastard?" Romano's grumpy voice asked as his eye's traveled slowly around the room, taking everything in. "You trashed the house again!" Spain yelled, gripping Romano's black tie and tugging his face closer to his. "I am sick of this!" Spain yelling was unlike anything Romano ever heard. Spain only yelled when France kissed Romano, France was just… like that. Romano's face showed undeniable fear and shock. Spain's pirate personality could break through any moment. Romano gained some pride and tugged his tie away from Spain. "What the hell, Spain! If you are so bitchy about me having parties maybe you should _tell_ me!" Romano yelled, instantly shutting his mouth as Spain bitch slapped him in the jawbone. Spain had told him. Countless times. Romano never listened.

_Why? Why did he do this?_

_What did he wish to achieve?_

_Did he wish to achieve popularity?_

_Love?_

_Jealousy from Spain?_

"Get up!" Spain yelled, grabbing the neck of Romano's shirt and lifted him from the dark hard wood floors. Despite Spain's thin appearance, he was really strong. Stronger than Romano. Yes, probably stronger than Germany. Romano wiped the thin trail of blood from a cut on his lip. Romano glaring at Spain, Spain glaring back. Spain let go Romano's shirt and Romano fell with a sharp thud. Romano's mind raced. What should he do? What should he do? He knew could do better. "Get out…" Spain's voice was smaller, _calmer._ "_Che coza?_"Romano asked, raising an eyebrow in misunderstanding. Spain then yelled again, "GET OUT!" Romano scrambled to get up and leave out the front door.

_**Sorry…**_

_**Sorry..**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**God damn it, I'm sorry.**_

The next day Romano traveled back to South Italy. He stayed, alone, in his house in Sicily. His house was dusty because he had not't been here in a while, he had always been with.. Antoni..Anto..Spain. Saying his real name was like committing a sin against his own country.

_I don't think I deserve it; __selflessness_

_ Find your way into my heart_

_All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer_.

Romano laid, unable to sleep, on his king bed in middle of light sea foam green walls in his bedroom, fully clothed. Spain had not deserve to act selfless toward himself. It's always good to be selfish… right? Does that make one a glutton for a love of having to much for themselves?

Romano shook his head in anger, he was not a glutton! Spain was not ether. "Stop thinking about Spain!" Romano yelled at himself. It was so alone on this room that the walls yelled back at him, mocking him. But, no matter how he said "Stop" to himself the more he thought about Spain. The way when Spain was around stars were brighter, grass was greener and his heart was warmer… Romano's heart when he was next to Spain seemed to melt. The way his Spanish accent was deep and rough when he was controlling but when he was loving it was light yet smooth like silk. Romano got up and grabbed his cell phone from his pants. He dialed a number.

**Ring. **

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

"**Sorry I can't get your call right now, amigo. Leave a message after the turtle beep."**

**Beep.**

_B-E-TT-E-R_

Spain stood by his phone while _someone_ left a message. When they were done, Spain checked his voicemail.

_**1 New Voicemail**_

Spain selected it, and listened with a frown on his face. Romano's voice was coated with a thin layer of gain. "_**Spain? You probably don't want to talk… but I'm sorry I know you probably had it with me and Belgium is totally there for you. No wants me… Kind of ovvio, yeah? I've done enough shit. See yea."**_

Spain could swear Romano was about to cry. He knew it.

Catch the next flight to Sicily, see Romano.

Catch the next flight to Sicily, see Romano.

Catch the next flight to Sicily, see Romano.

Catch the next flight to Sicily, see Romano.

Catch the next flight to Sicily, see Lovino Vargas.

_S-N-0-W_

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Quiet, like the we meant to be empty-handed_

_I know I could I could be better._

Romano wanted it to become quiet. He wanted everything to shut up. He needed to think. No thinking wasn't an option. Spain wasn't gonna save him. Romano sat on the wood floor, his favorite pocketknife was gripped in his hand as he hovered it over his wrist. He made a slice across his tanned wrist. His brown eyes tightened in pain. He wanted to scream and yank out his dark brown hair. In a way the blood seeping from his blue veins felt good. He let the blade slice over again. The pain dulled as he got used to it. Blood fell to the floor in thick red drops. The door of his room opened. "Romano? What the hell are you doing?" Spain ran to Romano's side and snatched the knife away from him. He tossed the bloody knife to the side and wrapped his arms around Romano. "I'm not helpless… I can be better…" Romano mumbled to himself, unaware of Spain's arms holding him close.

_I don't think I deserve it; __selflessness _

_Find your way into my heart_

_ All stars could be brighter, all hearts could be warmer._

Romano's mumbling was senseless, Spain searched the room for a First-Aid kit. He found one in a bookcase next to _"Handguns and Origins." _He took out loads of gauze from the case and wrapped Romano's wrist in it. Blood seeped through the bandages a little bit.

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Find your way into my heart_

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

_Find your way into my heart_

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

"Why would you do that?" Spain asked. "I want the silence." Romano stared at the ground, as Spain held him in his tan arms. "I'm sorry!" Romano cried out. Spain claimed Romano's lips as a forgiveness. The kissing was amazing but when it ended and they broke apart for air. Spain sighed with a smile "I never hated you, it was my fault in the first place."

Saying that was the only way.

Romano silence wasn't needed _yet_.

**_Romance is loud._**

**_Louder than Thunder._**


End file.
